


Asi Es Perfecto

by neadevar



Series: Sink Your Talons Into Me [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Gabe's hips don't lie, Grinding, Lapdance, M/M, Pole Dancing, Poor Jack didn't stand a chance, Reaper76 - Freeform, Strip Tease, Stripper Gabriel, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neadevar/pseuds/neadevar
Summary: “Saw you ogling him the one time,” Tracer grinned. “Figured since we got in here free one of us should enjoy the show.”Jack was going to tell her they should leave, was about to sit up from the chair, when Reaper looked him in the eye and winked at him. He lost the fight right then, relaxing in the soft cushioning to watch the stripper work the pole like he fucking owned it. He was completely entranced, couldn’t get enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For my bestfriend Ryley. This was supposed to just be a quick oneshot for her and somehow it turned into a 13 page monster that I started making headcanons for so now there's going to be follow up oneshots to this mess.

Stripper clubs weren’t really Jack’s thing, like at all. After the years he spent in the military before his honorable discharge he prefered peace, quiet, and a cup of coffee over the loud rambunctious music and grinding bodies. He only ever started  _ going  _ to ‘ _ Talon’  _ after he started dropping and picking up Lena’s (Tracer, she insisted) girlfriend for her shift when their car broke down. 

“It’ll only be a week, love,” Tracer promised him, kissing him on the cheek when she crawled into the front seat of his car. “Torbjorn said he’d have it done by then.”

It wasn’t like Jack had anything better to do, and he didn’t mind spending time with Lena or her girlfriend. He knew he could probably use more social interaction then he was getting anyways. Waiting outside with Lena just talking was nice. Calm. Her cheerful attitude never failed to lift his spirits and he drank it in on the nights they waited for her girlfriend to leave the club.

It wasn’t until the third day in that he actually entered ‘ _ Talon’.  _

Tracer was fiddling with her phone, a pout on her face and her feet on the dashboard. “Emily says she’s going to be working a little late, but she’s going to come let us in so that we can wait for her inside.”

That’s how Jack found himself inside, sitting at the bar and trying to ignore the naked men grinding on poles. He kept his back to them, sipping at his coke as Emily complained to Tracer about the next person on shift being late. She only ever parted from them to fill up another girl’s tray with alcohol and send her on her way, and then to refill a man’s beer. 

“At least it’s not particularly busy,” She said wiping her hands off with a towel. 

It sure looked busy to Jack. He looked around the room, eyes avoided grinding crotches. He didn’t like the crowds and the loud music, the loud thrumming beat and people shouting reminded him too much of war, and his fingers shook as he grabbed his coke to take a sip.

Tracer placed a hand on his shoulder, “We can wait outside if you’d prefer.”

Jack waved a hand dismissively. “I’m fine.”

There was some cheering from the stage closest to them, and Jack couldn’t help but turn his attention over. The man walking on stage was fairly clothed compared to everyone else, a leather jacket with no shirt underneath and black pants that hung low on his hips. His chest shined under the light they put on him and Jack figured they must have oiled it. Even from the distance, he could tell he was beautiful. Dark, flawless brown skin that reminded Jack of milk chocolate and muscles that coiled when he placed a hand on the bar and spun around, a playful smirk on his face. He had a mess of dark curls on his head, and it wasn’t until the man ran a hand through them that Jack noticed he had an undercut. He had the kind of beard and mustache combination that Jack usually thought made men look like punks, but he pulled it off startlingly well. 

“That’s Reaper,” Emily stated when she noticed him staring, starling him out of his reverie. “He started here last month. Already made quite a name for himself here.”

Jack watched him grind against the pole before turning away with a grunt.

Tracer grinned at him, nudging him with an elbow. “Go watch the show!”

“It might be longer than I thought before I can leave,” Emily said. “You might as well.”

Jack didn’t, nursing his coke for the next ten minutes and stealing glances before the next girl on shift stumbled behind the counter apologizing profusely to Emily.

The next night landed them inside the strip club again, Emily once against stuck late. She was obviously pissed, only putting on a polite face with customers when she poured their drinks or when she refilled trays. 

“She’s late again,” She said as she wiped down the counters. “If that girl keeps this up she’ll be fired for sure.”

“I’m sorry, love,” Tracer cooed, leaning over to peck her cheek.

Reaper didn’t perform that night, and Jack drove them home achingly disappointed.

  
  
  


Jack was laying on the couch under a blanket nursing a cup of coffee when Tracer called again. Her car needed more work then Torbjorn originally thought, and Jack tried not to sound too excited at the prospect of  _ maybe  _ ending up back inside the club. He hummed and grunted while Tracer continued talking to make it seem like he was actually listening, when in all reality he was thinking about the dark skinned beauty he had seen on the pole.

Which was ridiculous, he thought as he bid Lena farewell and hung up the phone. He saw the man once, not even up close, and had never interacted with him. That he was so desperate to see him again didn’t make much sense when put into perspective.

Jack wondered when the last time he got laid was, the thought barely crossing his mind before he groaned and threw his blanket off, getting up to get another cuppa.

Three days later Jack found himself back in ‘ _ Talon’  _ when Emily had to work late again.

“She’s getting fired this time for sure,” Emily said, more than annoyed. “Boss said he’s giving her paycheck to her tonight and telling her not to come back.”

Tracer pouted at her, reaching over to hold her hand. “Cheer up, love.”

Emily looked over to Jack then. “We’ll be hiring again when she’s gone, you should apply if you ever feel like getting a job pouring beer. Plus you make a mean margarita.”

Jack winced when he realized he was actually considering it, if only to see Reaper again. He shook his head at her. “The compensation income I get from the military suits me just fine.”

She looked doubtful, “Still, if you do I’ll put in a good word for you.”

Tracer folded her legs underneath her, looking around the club. Her face lit up suddenly and she hopped off the stool, grabbing Jack’s hand and dragging him off his own seat. “We’ll be back!”

“Lena?” Jack called out. 

She didn’t answer, and Jack really didn’t want to try and escape her grasp lest he accidentally hurt her. It wasn’t until she pushed him into a plush seat and sat next to him that he understood what she had done. He hadn’t noticed before since the man’s was facing away from him as he backed up towards the pole, but when he stood up and swung around Jack’s breath left his body in one breath.

“Saw you ogling him the one time,” Tracer grinned. “Figured since we got in here free one of us should enjoy the show.”

Jack was going to tell her they should leave, was about to sit up from the chair, when Reaper looked him in the eye and winked at him. He lost the fight right then, relaxing in the soft cushioning to watch the stripper work the pole like he fucking  _ owned it.  _ He was completely entranced, couldn’t get enough.

Jack watched the whole show, even tossed a couple twenties on the stage, and he knew from then on he was doomed.

  
  
  


Jack was more then disappointed when Tracer and Emily’s car was finally out of the shop. He had only seen a couple of Reaper’s shows, but it was enough to get him hooked like a drug. He tried to focus on his bills, his grocery shopping, on the newest book he bought, but his mind kept wandering off to the man. He was growing increasingly frustrated with himself.

It was seven in the afternoon when someone knocked on his door. Jack paused stirring the noodles in the pot, checked the temperature on the chicken one more time, before heading towards the door. He peeked through the peephole and saw Tracer standing here, bouncing slightly before raising her fist to knock again. He unlocked the two locks on his door and undid the deadbolt to let her in.

She shoved a paper in his face before she even got through the door, “Guess what!”

“Uh,” Jack started, blinking as she pulled the paper out from his face.

“I got Reaper’s schedule for the next two weeks,” Lena said, walking in and setting the paper on the counter. She looked at the food on the stove and whistled. “Look’s good.”

“Thanks?” Jack eyed the paper wearily. “You got his schedule because?”

“Oh!” she turned back to him. “Thought you might want it! He’s doing a show tonight, and I figured since it ends when Emily’s shift ends we could just go together, you could watch him do his thing, and I could take Em home afterwards.”

Jack walked back over to the stove, pulling the chicken out. “Can I ask why?”

“It’s bloody gross watching you ogle him,” Tracer told him, hopping up on the counter as she watched him dig around in the cupboards for a collander. “But I haven’t seen you that excited over something in a long time. And since I know how you are with crowds and loud noises I figured I’d go with you the first few times and if you want to go alone after then that’s wonderful too.”

“Lena, I don’t know.”

She just grinned at him. “He does private shows you know.”

Jack groaned, realizing then that she wasn’t going to give up. “Fine, we’ll head out after I eat. You hungry?”

“I didn’t just come over here to drag you out to a male strip club,” Tracer said, hopping off the counter and grabbing a couple plates.

  
  
  


The first thing Jack did when they got there was go up to Emily’s bar for a couple shots and a beer. If he was going to actually make a thing out of this, he needed  _ something  _ in his system to help him through. Emily and Lena both scowled at him as he drank.

He sighed, putting down his half empty bottle of beer to stare at them. “Yes, I am well aware that I’m not supposed to drink with my medication.”

“It could mess with how well it works for you,” Lena lectured. “And you know how you get when you drink.”

Jack reached over and ruffled her hair, “I’m going to be fine, kid. A little alcohol every once in a while won’t kill me.”

She scowled at him, fixing her hair. “Come on, big guy. He’s starting in like a minute.”

He picked up his beer and chugged it, Emily taking it from his hands when he was done with a smile. “Have fun!”

He only grunted in response before following Tracer out into the crowd. She pushed him into a plush couch before sliding in beside him, shifting so her feet were in his lap. “This is his stage for the night, he should be coming out soon.”

A girl came around offering them a beer, and it was only because of Tracer’s glare that he politely declined. The alcohol in his system was finally starting to work his magic, a pleasant hum warming his body. He relaxed further into the cushioning of the bench. A few seconds later music started thrumming and he straightened up a bit. He didn’t recognize the song but it was apparent that Tracer did with how she started mouthing the words. 

And then Reaper appeared and all the breath rushed out of Jack’s lungs.

He knew he missed his performances, he just didn’t realize how  _ much.  _ An ache in his chest he hadn’t realized was there before eased. He was wearing a large trench like coat, the hood draped over his head and a pair of short leather shorts laced up at the front. Reaper’s dark eyes caught his and his mouth quirked a bit. Placing his hands on the pole he started moving his body to the beat, stomach rolling and hips swaying, all the while keeping eye contact. He only broke away to walk around the pole letting everyone around him see him. There were a few hoots and hollers and Jack suddenly felt fiercely jealous that he didn’t have all of his attention.

Unwarranted jealousy, he told himself. There was absolutely no reason for him to be attached to a man he had never even talked to. He watched as Reaper ground his hips against the pole before leaning his body far back and letting the coat fall off of his body.

“I have to admit he does no what he’s doing,” Lena said, but Jack barely heard her. He didn’t dare take his eyes off of the man in front of him lest he miss something.

Strong arms hauled himself up the pole, thick legs wrapping around the pole to help him climb further up. Despite being incredibly sexy Jack couldn’t help but admire the strength in that body. He looked like a man that could crush someone between his thighs and it turned Jack on more than he wanted to admit. 

The dance was over far quicker than Jack would have liked, and as Reaper left the stage he followed Lena away. 

  
  
  


Jack went with Tracer to the strip club the next few times over the course of the next week before he told her he could go alone. The crowds were less nerve wracking now that he had the area mapped out. By the second time Tracer had dragged him out of the house he had memorized the exits and the quickest way to leave from all angles lest he need to get out as quickly as possibly. 

“I’m okay,” He had told her. “I’ll go the next time by myself.”

Only he didn’t. He didn’t go the next time, or the one after that, or the one after that. Anxiety curled in his stomach at the thought of being left to his own devices in a place like that. Before he had been sent off to war he would have had no trouble, might have been able to enjoy it to the best of his abilities. If he had an attack there though, if he hurt someone, he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself.

PTSD was a bitch.

It took a week and a half before he gathered himself up to go alone and another ten minutes sitting in his car outside the club before he actually paid his way inside. He didn’t make his way to the bar, instead making a beeline to where he knew Reaper was preforming tonight. He’d be on in a minute or two if he wasn’t already and as much as he would  _ love  _ a couple shots he didn’t want to miss any of his performance. 

Jack ended up getting there right as Reaper walked out on the small stage. He was too late to get a decent viewing point and instead of trying to peak between heads from the only vacant seat he chose to stand. When Reaper looked through the crowds and spotted him, Jack saw his eyes widen slightly before a small smile broke across his face. He felt his face flush a bit, trying to school his expression and tell himself that there was no  _ way  _ he had reacted like that to him. 

Reaper kept his eyes on his as he swayed to the beat of the song playing. Thumbs hooked in the front of his short black shorts to push them off of his hips, back arching and hips thrusting forward. The crowd he had gathered started hollering, cash being tossed on the small stage he stood on. The jockstrap Reaper wore was black, though by now Jack knew that was a permanent part of his wardrobe. He folded his arms in front of him as he watched Reaper climb up the pole. He stopped a few feet off of the ground to roll his body against the pole, legs wrapping around it when he was done. Hands left the pole as he leaned back.

Jack walked up the the stage, pulling some twenties from his wallet to place them on the stage. Reaper winked at him as he did and the blond tried to ignore the way that made his heart thud. 

When the performance was over Jack made his way over to the bar. He sat there, sipping on his beer, trying to calm his shaking hands. It seemed like no matter how often he came here the thrumming bass still set him on edge. He didn’t want to leave yet though, body still buzzing from Reaper’s dance.

“Haven’t seen you in a while, chico lindo,” a voice said from beside him. “Thought maybe you had stopped coming.”

Jack looked beside him, trying to cover the way he sputtered slightly with a grunt and a sip of his beer. Reaper sat beside him, motioning the bartender over. He was fully clothed wearing sweatpants that hung low on his hips, a tight black t-shirt, and a black beanie over his head. Jack clenched his hand around the base of his beer to try and hide the tremor in his hands. 

It took him a moment before he could answer, “I was busy.”

Reaper nodded, sipping at the beer the bartender handed him. “Where’s the tiny girl that’s always with you?”

“Date with her girlfriend,” Jack lied easily, not willing to disclose how she had only come with him as moral support to begin with.

Reaper arched an eyebrow at that but didn’t say anything about it. They sat there for a moment before the stripper finished off his beer, standing up and stretching. Jack tried to ignore how his shirt rode up a bit showing off a sliver of dark skin.

“Missed seeing you ‘round,” Reaper told him. “I’m off the clock right now but I give private shows, you know, if you’re looking for something a little more… personal.”

Jack swallowed hard, cocking his head and trying not to let on how much the man was really affecting him. “Will you make it worth my while?”

Reaper grinned, leaning in a little bit and letting his fingertips trail on Jack’s arm. “I will blow your mind, chico lindo.”

Jack couldn’t find it in himself to say no, not that he really wanted to.

  
  
  


Jack was really doing this. It took a couple of beers before he could, but he was really going to do this. The bouncer in front of him led him to a room, grabbing a key to unlock it. He turned to Jack with narrowed eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest to try and make himself look intimidating.

Jack saw right through it, but he didn’t mention it.

“A couple rules,” the man told him. “You will not touch the dancer, and when they say the show is over it’s over. He can call it off anytime he wants if you do something or say something he doesn’t like.”

Jack nodded, flashing him a smile. “Sounds reasonable.”

The man huffed before opening the door, “Go ahead and sit down. Reaper will be with you in a moment.”

Jack watched him close the door before looking around the room. It was a pretty simple. Dim lighting flooded the black painted room with an ambient gold and a red and black couch situated in the middle. A stereo system was placed near the door with an i-pod already hooked up to it. He walked over to the couch, sinking into the plush black cushioning and bouncing his leg nervously.

The door opened then, Reaper walking in. When he looked at Jack his mouth broke out in a grin that seemed almost predatory. “Comfortable, chico lindo?”

Jack couldn’t get his mouth to work right then, taking in what he was seeing. Reaper was wearing that long jacket again, the hood over his head, dark red leather booty shorts, and a pair of black studded boots that went up to his thighs. Jack worked his jaw a little before speaking, “Jack, my names Jack. What does ‘chico lindo’ mean?”

Reaper’s grin didn’t leave his face, “Do you not know any spanish?”

The blonds eyebrows furrowed, “Uh… Hola? Como estas… um, papi?”

Reaper’s eyes lit up, “Papi, huh?”

Jack winced, “I really don’t know much beyond that.”

The stripper walked closer to him, the swaying in his hips downright dangerous. “Papi,” he repeated. “I think I like you calling me that.”

“Oh,” Jack’s face flushed, visible even in the dimly lit room, as the implication of the term hit him.. “Okay… Papi.”

Reaper put a hand on the back of the chair, leaning in close to him. “Definitely like that a lot, chico lindo.”

Shaky hands reached up to touch his waist, wanting nothing more than to feel the heat of his skin, but he hesitated when he remembered what the bouncer had told him.

The man in front of him raised an eyebrow, “I won’t bite.”

“Um, the big guy out there said I can’t touch you.” Jack started to lower his hands, eyeing the security camera in the corner of the room. He really didn’t want to get banned from ‘ _ Talon’  _ for something as silly as not being able to keep his hands to himself.

Reaper rolled his eyes, grabbing Jack’s hands and placing them firmly on his hips. “Did Quin tell you that? Don’t listen to a word he says. In this room, I make the rules. I’m telling you that you can touch me. It makes this funner, just don’t grab my dick or kiss my mouth.”

Jack swallowed hard, fingers flexing around thick hips. He sucked in a deep breath before looking up at Reaper, “O-Okay, Reaper.”

“Call me Gabe.”

Jack’s eyes widened a bit, pretty sure that this was  _ definitely  _ a breach of conduct and that any moment the burly man outside would storm on in and kick his ass out. Reaper, no  _ Gabe,  _ didn’t seem worried in the slightest about breaking the rules. Jack nodded minutely, “Gabe.”

The man in front of him grinned, swaying out of his touch and towards the stereo set up at the far wall. He grabbed the ipod hooked up to it and Jack jumped slightly in surprise when the music started playing.

_ ‘Ladies up in here tonight  
_ _ No fighting, no fighting  
_ _ We got the refugees up in here  
_ __ No fighting, no fighting’

Gabe walked up in front of Jack, leaning over low to whisper in his ear. “You ready?”

Jack could only nod, voice having left him with how close the man was to him. Gabe started moving then, hips swaying in a way that had the blond absolutely entranced. The stripper guided his hands back to those dancing hips as he worked. He moved to straddle Jack, thick thighs trapping him against the couch. Dark hands wound through his hair and cupped the back of his head and Jack couldn’t help but lean into the warm touch. Gabe’s mouth quirked at that and he pulled at the hair minutely, dragging a small gasp out of the man beneath him. Heat flooded through the blond’s body at the way the man above him looked at him like he was a starving man staring at a buffet.

_ ‘Oh baby when you talk like that  
_ _ You make a woman go mad  
_ _ So be wise and keep on  
_ _ __ _ Reading the signs of my body’

Gabe leaned back, presenting Jack with a full view of his dark chest. Something glinted in the light and he found his mouth watering. Black studs decorated his nipples and he couldn’t help but slide his hands up the muscular chest to thumb at them gently. He heard a sharp intake of breath as Gabe reacted to the touch. The discovery had his cock jumping in his pants. Nipple piercings shouldn’t have been that hot but right then Jack couldn’t think of anything else that had turned him on so much.

The stripper slowly crawled off of him, sliding down until he sat at knees. Strong hands spread Jack’s thighs apart and Reaper fit himself between them. Hands left his thighs trembling as they ran up his legs almost touching where he was currently tenting his jeans before sliding back down. Gabe’s hips swayed as he stood up, letting his jacket fall off of his body and pool around him.

_ ‘Hey Girl, I can see your body moving _ _   
_ _ And it's driving me crazy _ _   
_ _ And I didn't have the slightest idea _ _   
_ __ Until I saw you dancing’

Jack tried to steady his breathing as Gabe’s hands started touching him again. They rested on his shoulders for a moment before running down to hand his hands once again. Their fingers laced together as Gabe used his grip on him to pin Jack’s hands beside his head. A slow smile appeared on Reaper’s face as he stared at the man below him for a moment. He shifted to the side to place his foot against Jack’s chest. The pressure wasn’t heavy but it left Jack breathless and weak.

“Unzip me, Jack?” Gabe asked, nodding towards the zipper on the boot.

Jack nodded, starting to let go of Gabe’s hands to reach for his boot when fingers tightened on his.

“What was that, chico lindo?” The man teased.

“Yes,” the blond spoke up. He pulled his lower lip between his teeth for a moment before adding, “Papi.”

Reaper grinned, releasing his hands.

_ ‘I never really knew that she could dance like this _ _   
_ _ She makes a man want to speak Spanish _ _   
_ _ Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa _ _   
_ __ Shakira, Shakira’

Jack moved his hands to the leather of Gabe’s boot. He ran his fingers along the smooth material, sliding his palms against the thick calve. Fingers pinched the zipper and slowly pulled it down revealing dark silky skin. Jack moved one hand underneath the strippers knee, lifting it up so that the heel was no longer digging into his chest and he could pull the boot off him easier. He tossed the boot over the back of the couch and Gabe grinned in response. When Jack released his leg he placed it back on the floor, spinning around so that the blond could get an eyeful of his ass.

_ ‘And I'm on tonight _ _   
_ _ You know my hips don't lie _ _   
_ _ And I am starting to feel you boy _ _   
_ _ Come on let’s go, real slow _ _   
_ __ Don't you see baby asi es perfecto’

_ Shit,  _ Jack’s heart leaped in his chest as he stared at the man’s backside. It seemed like everything about him was perfectly sculpted, like god himself etched him out of stone just for Jack’s eyes. He swallowed hard and  reached out to place his hands on his hips. Gabe leaned over, pushing his ass out more to tease as he worked to unzip his other boot. When he straightened up he looked over his shoulder at Jack, dropping the boot from his hands to the ground. He didn’t turn to face him again though. He only sat back on Jack’s lap as he started to sway his hips again. Jack bit out a moan as that ass ground into his hard cock, wanting nothing more than to pull off his own pants to give himself some relief. Reaper reached a hand behind him to thread his fingers through Jack’s hair, getting a handful and tugging playfully.

_ ‘Oh boy, I can see your body moving _ _   
_ _ Half animal, half man _ _   
_ _ I don't, don't really know what I'm doing _ _   
_ _ But you seem to have a plan _ _   
_ _ My will and self restraint _ _   
_ _ Have come to fail now, fail now _ _   
_ _ See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know _ _   
_ __ That's a bit too hard to explain’

Jack’s breathing started to get heavy the more Reaper ground against him. He placed his hands at his hips again, one traveling up his chest as the other gripped hard. Muscles rippled beneath his hands and he couldn’t help but buck his hips up a little as he felt them moving. Gabe didn’t stop dancing against him, only arched his back and swayed his hips a little more so that Jack could really  _ feel  _ it. The blond couldn’t remember the last time he had wanted someone so badly. 

“Papi,” Jack choked out. “Oh god.”

Gabe straightened up then, turning around only to straddle Jack’s hips again.

_ ‘Oh baby when you talk like that _ _   
_ _ You know you got me hypnotized _ _   
_ _ So be wise and keep on _ _   
_ __ Reading the signs of my body’

Hands grasped at Jack’s knees and Gabe’s back bowed, stomach rolling as he thrusted his hips up. It was then that Jack realized just how hard the man on him really was and he had to bite back the growl that rose up in his throat.

_ ‘Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it! _ _   
_ _ Mira en Barranquilla se baila así’ _

It took every ounce of self control Jack had not to lean over and press his face into the leather covering Gabe’s cock. He wanted to mouth at it, to take the man out of his shorts and into his mouth and  _ gag  _ on it. He wanted Gabe to leave him wrecked and heaving for breath. Instead he clenched his fists tight at his side and moaned low on his throat.

“You’re looking desperate, chico lindo,” Gabe said lowly. “Be a good boy and last a little longer.”

“Yes, Papi,” Jack managed to rasp out.

_ ‘Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie _ _   
_ _ And I am starting to feel it's right _ _   
_ _ The attraction, the tension _ _   
_ __ Baby, like this is perfection’

Reaper leaned up again, breathing hard into Jack’s ear as he grabbed his clenched hands and pressed them against his chest. Jack felt his brain short circuit as hips ground against his.

_ ‘No fighting _ _   
_ _ No fighting’ _

The song ended then, but Gabe didn’t stop moving. If anything he moved harder against Jack. It took a moment for the blonde to realize the song had changed into a different one but with the haze slowly taking over his mind he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

“Tell me to stop,” Gabe growled in his ear. “And I will.”

“Don’t,” Jack breathed. “Papi, please don’t.”

The stripper groaned loudly in his ear before climbing off of him. Jack let out a noise of protest only to choke on it as he was pushed into lying on the couch. Gabe was over him in seconds, slotting their legs together. A strong hand gripped Jack’s thigh and hiked it up to his hip. The blond took the cue and wrapped it around him, the heel of his shoe digging hard into the flesh as he thrusted his hips into Gabe’s thigh.

“Good boy,” Gabe praised, and Jack could only whimper and bury his head into the stripper’s neck at the praise.

Gabe ground into him, moving his thigh hard into Jack’s on cock as he sought his own relief. Jack groaned loudly beneath him and moved his own thigh to try and give the man the best angle to grind into. He wanted desperately to take off his pants, to feel his bare cock against his, but he didn’t dare suggest it and break the spell they were under. Heat pooled in his stomach leaving his hands shaking and his chest heaving. It seemed like everywhere Gabe touched him sent sparks into his skin, warming him up, rendering him  _ weak _ .

“Papi,” Jack moaned into the skin of his shoulder  as he moved against him. His fingers grabbed at Gabe’s back, dull fingernails digging into the skin. 

Gabe bucked hard against him dragging a moan from his throat, “No marks, chico lindo.”

The blond ground his teeth together as he arched his back, growing more desperate the closer the stripper pushed him to the edge. His hips were bucking frantically now, the pace they had before lost the closer they got. Gabe bit into the cushions beside Jack’s head, a hand coming to the back of his head to grip his hair and tug. The heat that washed through Jack at that nearly sent him over the edge. 

“I’m close,  _ fuck Papi  _ I’m close,” Jack babbled.

“Come on,” Gabe ground against him roughly. “Come for me chico lindo.”

It took a couple more frantic thrusts before Jack was shouting loudly into his neck as he came, his underwear growing uncomfortably wet as his hips bucked. The white noise in his head drowned out the music and distantly he wondering when the last time he had a decent orgasm actually was. Gabe went rigid against him and groaned into his ear before slumping down on top of him.

“Fuck,” Jack whispered when his head finally calmed.

A couple minutes later Gabe sat up, grabbing his hand and pulling him up with him. The door opened then, the security guard from before narrowing his eyes at them.

“Time’s up,” he said gruffly, eyes on Reaper.

Gabe waved a hand at him exasperated. “Get out of here Quin, he’s leaving now.”

When the door shut Jack stood up, growing increasingly uncomfortable at the wetness in his clothes. It hadn't soaked through his pants, yet, but as much as he liked being in Reaper’s company he didn’t want to stick around and wait for his cum to soak into his jeans. Gabe stood up with him and walked over to the stereo to shut it off.

Awkward and unsure what to do, Jack headed toward the door to leave. It wasn’t until he opened it that he realized something and turned around.

“You never told me what ‘chico lindo’ meant,” Jack said.

Gabe turned to him, walking up and pressing a piece of paper into his hands. “Call me and I’ll think of telling you.”

He winked then, before gently shoving Jack out of the room. 

When Jack was sat in his car, key in the ignition and ready to start it did he actually look at the note.

_ Asi es perfecto 555-0199 _

_ -Gabe (Reaper) _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! My tumblr is neadevar.tumblr.com if you want to stop by and cry about reaper76 with me <3


End file.
